KUWABARA, WHERE'S MY CAR!
by Hiei-the-Fliei
Summary: YU YU HAKUSHO SUCKS! now that I got your attention, please enjoy my NON-yu yu hakusho-hating story, that is based on the hit movie, "Dude Where's My Car?"
1. Where's Your car dude?

Author's Note: Hi^^ My name's Tanooki-chan. This is my first story, so if you don't like it, tough shiz-uts!!!. Also, I don't own "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Dude, Where's My Car?".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 1: Where's Your Car Dude?  
  
It all starts when Yusuke (Jesse) wakes up.He then walks into the living room and finds Kuwabara (Chester) watching t.v.  
"Good morning, Kuwabara." Yusuke greeted, still sounding half asleep.  
"Hey Yusuke." Kuwabara replied.  
All of a sudden, their their roomate, Jin (whose supposed to be the guy that lives with Jesse and Chester) walks in.  
"Morning Jin." the two friends greet in unison.  
"Morning guys." Jin says sleepily.  
Jin then uses a plant as a urinal and then walks back into his room.  
"Dude. How wasted were we last night?" Yusuke asks Kuwabara.  
"I don't know." Kuwabara replies.  
  
A few moments later, Yusuke walks into the kitchen and searches for food. He finds nothing but pudding everywhere.  
"Hey dude, where did we get all of this pudding?" Yusuke asks.  
"Pudding? It must've been last night, when we were wasted." Kuwabara replied.  
"Shibby ^___^" Yusuke cheers.  
  
After about an hour of eating pudding and thumb wrestling in army helmets, the boys hear the phone ring.  
"Hey dude, you know what to do after the beep *laughs* SHIBBY^^ *the answer machine beeps*  
"Where the hell were you two last night?" a girl's voice shouts.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jump up, realizing who the voice was.  
Another voice chirps in: "You two are sucky boyfriends! You totally trashed our house!"  
The other voice added: "Not to mention, it's our anniversary. Did you guys forget?"  
The other voice: "Kami! You two can't do anything right!!!"  
The 2nd person: "And that's too bad, because we were going to give you very special treats."  
1st person: "We just called to say that IT'S OVER!!!  
2nd person: "Good-bye *beep*"  
"Oh crap! What did we do last night?" Yusuke asked.  
"Didn't we have a party at the girls' house?" Kuwabara said.  
"That's right. Okay, here's what do: we go to the girls', apologise for wrecking their house, and then, we get our 'special treats'." Yusuke said, emphasising on the "special treats" part.  
"SHIBBY^^" Kuwabara said.  
  
(Outside Yusuke and Kazuma's house)  
As the two started talking, Yusuke stopped.  
"WAIT! Dude, where's my car?" Yusuke asked.  
"Where's your car dude?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Dude, WHERE'S MY CAR?" Yusuke shouted.  
"Where's your car, dude?" Kuwabara repeated.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ + Tanooki: Will Yusuke find his car? Kurama: No. we still have a long way to go. Tanooki: I know that. Kurama: Then why did you ask that? Tanooki: A lot of people do that. Like in Batman, when the narrator asks if the Dynamic Duo will make it out alive. Kurama: Tanooki does not own Batman^^ Tanooki: -_- As I was saying, everybody knows that the 2 will survive.It's just common sense. Kurama: I think it's just stupid. Tanooki: Well nobody asked you, kitsune! Kurama: She shows her fangs^^ Tanooki:..... 


	2. Chinese Fooooooooood

Hi^^ This is my second chapter. Now, I know my last chapter was short, so I'm going to make this one longer. And I'm also going to try to add parts that weren't in "Dude Where's My Car?" So that the story is more unique.^^ Okay, here goes...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2: Chinese Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooood  
  
"Dude, how wasted were we last night?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hey, maybe we could get a ride from Genkai. Here she comes now." Kuwabara said pointing to a car, being drivin by Genkai.  
Yusuke then walked in front of Genkai's car.  
"Hey Ba-san, can you give us a ride?" Yusuke shouted.  
Genkai took no notice to this and ran over Yusuke.  
"Fucking slackers" she murmured.  
As Yusuke recovered from the attack, he stood up and said, "I'm okay."  
"Shibby ^___^." Kuwabara said.  
"Hey, let's go to Koenma's." Yusuke suggested.  
(A/N Koenma plays the dude with the dog with the pipe)  
  
So the two slackers walked to Koenma's house. When they got there, Koenma was meditating After a few moments, Koenma forced the two to mediatate with him. As they sat there, trying to concentrate, a blue, bird- like creature flew by the slackers and landed on Koenma's head.  
"Dude, what's that?' Yusuke asked.  
"It's Puu." Koenma responded.  
(Puu is Jackle, the stoner dog.)  
Puu began to fall asleep on Koenma's head. The two slackers then started laughing. This interupted Koenma's mediation.  
"Ah-hem." Koenma interupted.  
"Dude does the bird do anything but sleep?" Yusuke asked.  
"Nice one Urameshi^^." Kuwabara commented.  
"No, he can also smoke." Koenma said.  
"WHAT?!" the two said in unison.  
Koenma then took out a pipe, with a bird on it.  
"Come here, Puu." Koenma gestured.  
The bird flew off of Koenma's head and hovered in front of him.  
"Take your pipe, Puu." koenma said.  
Puu then put his beak on the pipe. Koenma then lighted the pipe.  
"There you go Puu. Here comes the fun^^." Koenma said.  
Puu was flying in loops, singing "Puu.Puu.Puu^.^".  
The two slackers were dumbfounded.  
  
Yusuke ------- O.o  
Kuwabara---------^___^  
  
"Dude. YOUR BIRD'S A STONER?!!!!" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah. ^^ But that's basically all he does." Koenma said.  
"DUDE ^_______^" the two shouted cheerfully.  
"Hey, Kuwabara. You know what we should do?" Yuske asked.  
"Eat?" Kuwabara replied.  
"No. Eat!!!^^" Yusuke said.  
"Dude^^" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
So the 3 shibbiers (I don't even think that's a real word) drove to a drive-through chineese restaurant (odd, ne?). They pulled up to the speaker box, which was shaped like a chineese food carton thingy.  
"Welcome to Chineese Fooooooooood, how may I help you?" the speaker box asked.  
"Yes, I'd like to order some food." Yusuke said, from the back seat of Koenma's car.  
"Mmm-what would you like?" the voice asked.  
"Yes, I'd like some wanton soup." Yusuke said.  
"And then?" the voice asked.  
"And some pork-fried rice" Yusuke added.  
"And then?"  
"Oh, some fortune cookies^^" Kuwabara said.  
"Oh. And some fortune cookies." Yusuke continued.  
"And then?"  
"And then...umm that's it, I guess." Yusuke said.  
"Ugh.And then?!"  
Yusuke: And then, you can put it in a brown paper bag and give it to me, 'cause I'm ready to eat.^-^  
Speaker Box: AND THEN?!  
Yusuke: No. You don't understand. See, THAT'S IT. Just the wanton soup and the fried-rice.  
Koenma: And the cookies fortune!  
Yusuke: Yes. And THAT'S IT.  
S.B.: ANNNNNND THEEEEEN?!!!!  
Yusuke: Listen lady: I am SICK of your chineese mind games!  
S.B.: And then?  
Yusuke: No no. NO AND THEN!  
S.B.:AND THEN^^  
Yusuke: NO "AND THEN"!  
S.B.: ANNNNNNNNND THEEEEEEEEEN?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke: And then, I'M GOING TO PUT MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS, IF YOU SAY "AND THEN?" AGAIN!!!!!!  
S.B.: ...............  
Yusuke: Ah. See?^^  
S.B.: ...............ANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENAND-  
Yusuke: UGHHHHH!!!!!! That's it!!!! Rei-gun!!!! *Yusuke shoots speaker box with his rei-gun*  
  
Koenma then hits the gas and drives off. He then kicks Yusuke and Kuwabara out of his car.  
"HEY! I said that I was sorry!!!" Yusuke shouts to Koenma, as he drives off.  
"Great! NOW how are we supposed to find my car?" Yusuke asks Kuwabara. ===============================================================  
Tanooki: How did you like that?^^ Pretty good, eh?  
Kurama: Mmmm.....I guess.  
Tanooki: What do you mean, "I guess"?!  
Kurama: It means what it sounds like^^  
Tanooki: Grrrr......  
Kurama: ^___^j H-hey. Don't take it the wrong way.  
Tanooki: *the area around Tanooki becomes eerily cold*  
Kurama: Shimatta. I made her mad.o.o  
Tanooki: *makes an evil grin*  
Kurama: ..............O.O I better go now. 


	3. Best Party Ever

Author's note: HI AGAIN^^!!!!  
I'm back to write more of the story. So how did you like the last chapter? Was it boring?Stupid? Did it seem too much like the original movie? Well I'm going to make this chapter even more unique, so please, do read and review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3, Act 1:Toguro and Botan  
  
"Cripes. I'm never going to find my car now :(" Yusuke cried.  
"Don't worry dude, we'll find it ^___^" Kuwabara said reassuringly.  
"*sniffle* Y-you think so?" Yusuke asked.  
"No." Kazuma coldly replied.  
"-.-j ......" Yusuke said nothing.  
"HEY!!! LOOKY LOOKY!^^" Kuwabara shouted.  
"WHAT?!!!" Yusuke asked, looking confused. He kind of looked like this--- ----O.O  
"I-it's........BOTAN!^^" Kuwabara shouted cheerfully.  
"Dude, are you serious?" Yusuke said, doubtfully.  
"No, really! Look!" Kuwabara said, pointing to a blue-haired girl, walking towards the two slackers.  
"Shibby^___^" Yusuke cheered.  
As she neared the two, she greeted, "Hi guys ;)"  
"A-are you talking to us?" Kuwabara said nervously.  
"Well duh. We talked all night, at the party you guys had." Botan replied.  
"Umm...party?" Yusuke was confused again.O.o (poor Yusuke-kun)  
"Well yeah." Botan said. "It was soooooo much fun.^^ Remember the disco music? OH! And the aliens?^^"  
"-_-; ummm.....no. Not at all." Kuwabara said faintly.  
"Oh man, it was the best^^" Botan went on.  
  
Suddenly, a red motorcycle pulled up to the three. On it, was a tall, muscular dude. He wore black sunglasses, almost as if he were trying out for a Van Diesel movie.  
"Hey!!! What are you two losers doing around my chic?!" he shouted.  
"They weren't doing anything, Toguro." Botan replied.  
Toguro took no notice to this responce.  
"You two slackers will never score with a chic like this." he said, pointing to Botan. "So just buzz off."  
Yusuke: O.o;  
Kuwabara: ^___^  
He continued, "And if I catch you two around my girl again, it's slacker bashing time!" he finished, cracking his knuckles.  
"Toguro! Why do you have to be such a jerk?!" Botan asked.  
"Later babes." Toguro said, ignoring Botan. "Now beat it!" he said, yelling at the two slackers.  
"^-^j...ummm.....let's get out of here, Yusuke." Kuwabara suggested.  
"Good idea, Kuwabara^^j" Yusuke agreed.  
So the two ran off, as fast as they could (doesn't sound like Yusuke, does it?^^).  
  
Act 2: The Girls  
  
As the two friends reached the end of the street, something important popped into Kuwabara's tiny, micro-scopic brain (and I mean tiny^^).  
"Dude, about the girls..." Kuwabara started.  
"Oh crap, the girls!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well maybe if we went to their house, and apologized about the 'supposed party' that we had last night, maybe they'll forgive us and we can still get our special treats ^_^."  
"Yeah, the girls have been pretty forgiving in the past^^" Yusuke added.  
"Yeah, I think they'll forgive us. Let's go!^^"  
  
So the two ran to their girlfriends' house. But what they didn't know was that the house was completely trashed, as an outcome of the recent party. As the boys arrived at the house, they were reluctant, but still determined. They believed that the girls would forgive them.  
Yusuke rang the doorbell. As he did this, a drunk demon fell off of the girls' roof.  
Yusuke: ^_^j.......dude....are you sure they'll forgive us?  
Kuwabara: Of course they will^^. They can't LIVE, without us!  
Yusuke: -_-; I guess........  
The door soon swings open and the two girls walk out (I think you've figured out who they are). The girls had both evil looks on their faces. One of the girls, who had brown hair, began glaring at Yusuke (it's Keiko!!!!!!!! In case you were wondering.....). The other one, who appeared to have torquise-colored hair (*cough cough*.... YUKINA ..... *cough cough*) , was doing the same to Kuwabara.  
Yusuke: ^_^j.....H-hi there....  
Keiko: DON'T GIVE ME THAT!!!!!!  
Yukina: Indeed! Do you guys realize how long we've been cleaning today?!!! (you NEVER see Yukina pissed^^)  
Kuwabara: But baby, we tried to get here as fast as we-  
Yukina: SAVE IT!  
Keiko: Yeah, we've heard that story a million times from you guys!  
Yusuke: Matte! We can explain.^^j  
Keiko and Yukina: WELL?  
Yusuke: ^.^; W-well...you see.......-_-; umm.....  
Keiko: Kami! You can't even come up with a good excuse?!  
Yusuke: But we could. If we could remember ^^j.......  
Keiko: Not only did you guys trash our house, but you ruined our anniversary!  
Yukina: Hai!!!  
Kuwbara: But honey....we-  
Yukina: Don't you 'honey' me!  
Keiko: You guys are sucky boyfriends!  
Keiko and Yukina: Good bye! *slams door in Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces*  
  
(awkward silence for a few minutes........)  
  
"Dude, we totally ruined our 'special treats' -.-;" Kuwabara said.  
"I know......" Yusuke replied.  
  
===============================================================  
Tanooki: Da da ja-dum^^ That was chapter 3!  
Kurama: OMG! I HAD NO IDEA!  
Tanooki: Kurama, don't get sarcastic with me!  
Kurama: -.-; sorry.....  
Tanooki: That's more like it^^  
Kurama: Hey! when do I come in?  
Tanooki: ^.^j Oh....I comepletly forgot about you!^^  
Kurama: For reals?  
Tanooki: Nos^^ I would NEVER forget about you! You'll be in it soon. Don't worry^^ 


	4. The Continueum Transfunctioner?

I'm back^^ I am attempting tp type chapter 4, however, my computer may freeze before I can complete it. Damn computer. And good luck to me.....  
Also, I failed to inform you who Botan and Toguro Ototo were supposed to be. If you didn't figure it out already, I owe my deepest apoligies. Botan is supposed to be Christy Boner, I think her name was (tee hee). She was the blonde girl. And Toguro Ototo is supposed to be Tommy, the evil, boyfriend that hates Jesse and Chester. So there you go! Now read.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 4: The Continueum Transfunctioner?!!!  
  
After the two slackers were told off by their girlfriends, they felt sad.  
"Dude, what are we going to do now?' Kuwabara asked.  
"I don't know. They seemed to be mad at us." Yusuke replied.  
"I know. ;-_-; -----------(this is my version of a sad smiley)" Kuwabara said, crying (anime style, of course^^).  
At that moment, a mini-van came from around the corner and stopped at the girls' house, where Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing.Suddenly, the slide-door of the van opened and two people popped out, as if making sure that they had the right slackers. Verifying that Yusuke and Kuwabara were, indeed, the right guys, they pulled them into the van. Then they drove off.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Yusuke shouted, caught off guard.  
"Yeah, it's rude to take people off of the street like that! Kuwabara added.  
"Oh MY GOD! O.O A-are you people....CHILD MOLESTORS?!!!" Yusuke asked, terrified.  
"Eep! I think they are! O.O " Kuwabara said.  
"HOLY CRAP! WE'RE IN TROUBLE! HELP!!!!!HELP!!!!SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
"HELP!" Kuwabara repeated.  
"BE QUIET!!!!!!!! We are not petifiles!" the driver shouted, causing the two friends to look like this ------- O.o. "We are here to warn you. You are in grave danger." he went on.  
"Well I'm sure that we can avoid the danger, as long as we stay away from any cemetaries. ^__^ " Kuwabara replied.  
"Yeah. It's sooooo simple^^" Yusuke commented.  
"BAKAS!!!!! I don't mean it literally. You may not realize it, but you guys are in deep shit!"  
Now, Yusuke and Kuwabara were checking the soles of their shoes, looking for any signs of crap (and I DO mean that literally).  
"Listen, Potty Mouth, you can yell at us all you want,but there is no evidence, whatsoever, of poop on us!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I can stand it, when a person yells, but I can't stand it, when a person lies. It's unforgivable!" Kuwabara added.  
"No! I mean that there is evil afoot." the van-driver explained.  
"Evil? O.o" Yusuke asked, who was, once again, confuzzled.  
"Evil?!!!" Kuwabara repeated.  
"EEEEEEEEEVILLL!!!!!!! ^____^" the two cheerfully shouted in unison.  
At this point, everybody else in the van, looked like this -------------- ._.j  
"Uh, yes. Evil. Do you recall any odd events, that occured last night?" the van guy asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
The two slackers then, began laughing.  
"And what in God's name, is so funny?!" the van driver (who we'll just call "Mr. V", for now on) asked.  
"It's just......well, we don't remember anything, from last night......^^" Yusuke started.  
"B-because...we were soooooo wasted last night!^___^" Kuwabara finished.  
The two were now laughing, uncontrollably.  
"Hey!" another person in the van exclaimed. "This is no laughing matter."  
This statement caused the two to laugh even harder.  
They kind of looked like this -------- ^o^ (Yusuke) ^_____^ (Kuwabara).  
"NOW LISTEN YOU TWO!!!!!" Mr. V shouted over Yusuke and Kuwabara. "The fate of the world is at stake."  
"That's right." another person said. "If you don't obtain....... the Continueous Transformer."  
"The Continueum Transfunctioner? O.o" Yusuke asked.  
"No! The Continueous Transformer. It's a beautiful object, that has enough power to destroy Earth and all beings that inhabit it. That is why you two must get it, before anybody else does."  
"Wait! Why do we have to get it?!!!" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah, we're not exactly super-heroes. Plus, we're.....sucky boyfriends!" Kuwabara said, sadly.  
"But you WERE the ones that threw the best party of the millenium. You may of been too wasted to remember, but everybody else knows that practically everyone was there, last night. And Shishi told us that there's a large chance that that's when the Continueous Transformer was stolen." Mr. V explained.  
"Wait! Who the hell is Shishi?!" Kuwabara asked.  
"He is our lord and master." Mr. V said.  
All of a sudden, everybody in the van shouted "ALL HAIL SHISHI!", in unison.  
"He is the one that knows all. He tells us all about the evil that lurks in the shadows and knows all about the party that occured last night."  
"Then he should know who stole the damn thing!!!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
"Yeah. If he wants it so bad, then he can get it, himself!" Kuwabara added.  
"But you don't understand. Shishi is very busy at the moment. He has no time to search for it. That is why he ordered us to notify you."  
"The fate of Earth depends on you two!" another person said."Until Shishi can find the rightful owners of the Continueous Transformer, you must find it and keep it safe, from any harm, whatsoever."  
"Ugh! Fine, fine! We'll get the damn Contiued Ding-A-Ling." Yusuke said, lethargicallly (I think that's how you spell it).  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Mr. V said.  
"We are all grateful." some other dude said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke replied. "Come on, Kuwabara. We got some work to do."  
"'Kay! ^___^" Kuwabara said.  
The mini-van then stopped and the two boys got out of it, starting their search, for the Continueous Transformer. What evil lies ahead?  
  
===============================================================  
Tanooki: Yay!^^ Another chapter completed.  
Kurama: It's about time!  
Tanooki: Hey! It's hard to type off of the top of your head!  
Kurama: -_-j Please! All you had to do was steal the scenes from "Dude, Where's My Car?".  
Tanooki: Well, I DID change the names of all the characters. And I changed the Continueum Transfunctioner, to the Continueous Transformer. So there!  
Kurama: I guess....  
Tanooki: Let's see you try to type a good story, like me!  
Kurama: Oh, it's on now!  
  
Will Kurama come up with a good story? Tune in next time^^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
Kurama: That was just stupid. -_-j  
Tanooki: Shut-up! 


	5. We Are Not Hot Chicks!

Helloooooooo! I'm back from my creative slump.I'm here to type more of the story, so enjoy!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 5: We Are Not Hot Chicks  
  
"Dude, where should we start searching for the thing?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know. We need to think hard." Yusuke said, scratching his head.  
  
The two sat there, for about 5 minutes, trying to think of the where- abouts of the Continueous Transformer. After the 5 mniutes had passed, the two began to loose hope.  
  
"Dude, I don't think this is working.We've been sitting here for a while now and nothing has happened. Is thinking really this hard?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I guess so. -_-" Yusuke said.  
  
"HEY! I have..... an idea! ^_^" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!!! O.o You have an idea? Well, let's here it then!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted, startled.  
  
"Okay. Those freaky dudes, that we just took a ride with, said that practically everbody was at the party last night, right?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, they DID say that! ^_^" Yusuke said, cheerfully.  
  
"Well then, we should ask people that we know, because they were probably at the party." Kuwabara continued.  
  
"Oh, my GOD!!!! I think you're onto something there." Yusuke exclaimed. "So you're saying that we should think of people that we know and ask them about the party. And if they remember anything unusual, they can tell us what they saw!"  
  
"Exactly, dude!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Dude, we should be detectives, or something." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Yeah. We're like Sherly Holmes and that Walton dude! ^^" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Yeah! ^^" Yusuke cheered. "Okay, my elementary fellow, let's investigate the mystery, of the missing uh...... thing that I can't pronounce." Yusuke said, trying to act serious.  
  
"Alright!!! But, uh..... where should we start?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't know. ._." Yusuke said. "We have hit a brick wall!"  
  
"Ahh!!!" Kuwabara shouted."Oh wait. Dude, seriously? I didn't even realize that we were moving."  
  
"No, dude. I'm talking like a smart person would. I MEAN that we have no idea, as what to do next."  
  
"Oh! ^__^ Dude, I get it now! Man, you should be the Sherly person, of the detective thing. Since you're obviously much smarter than I!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Don't put yourself down like that, my dear Walton. You're plenty smart. ^^" Yusuke said, comforting his friend.  
  
"Y-you think so?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded at this question. "Thanks, buddy."  
  
"No prob." Yusuke said. "Anyways, let's get on with the investigation!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Let's think, who do we know, that we know was there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm." Yusuke repeated Kuwabara.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" the two said in unison.  
  
They "Hmmmmmmmmm"ed for about 2 minutes, until Yusuke remembered someone that was there.  
  
"I KNOW!!!! ^o^" Yusuke said, with excitment.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"BOTAN!!!! Botan was there!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! It's sooooo simple! It's the perfect crime." Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Yeah, she was there." Yusuke said. "Now we just have to find her and ask her, if she noticed anything suspicious."  
  
"Hey! Didn't she say something about aliens?!" Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah. She did.^^ Ha! Being detectives is sooooo easy. Okay, Walton. Let's find Botan!" Yusuke shouted, enthusiastically.  
  
Kuwabara nodded and the two started walking, towards the shopping plaza, in which they saw Botan last.  
  
"We'll have to try to avoid Toguro, though." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh crap. I forgot about him. T.T" Kuwbara cried.  
  
Before they could talk anymore, they bumped into a group of girls, all in black jumpsuits. Yusuke and Kuwabara then began drooling.  
  
"W-whoa! W-who are you hot chicks? ^__^" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Kuwabara said.  
  
The leader of the group spoke up:  
"We are not 'hot chicks'. We are fangirls." she said.  
  
"F-fangrils?" the two buys asked, together.  
  
"That's right. We came to ask you two a favor." she went on.  
  
"A favor?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll do it! ^^" Yusuke exclaimed, foaming at the mouth (I'm trying to emphasise that he is a rabid hentai).  
  
"Give us the Continueous Transformer then." the leader said.  
  
The two boys looked like this ------- ._.  
  
"Uh.... That. Yeah, we don't have it right now." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Is that so?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we're looking for it right now! Seriously." Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. But we'll give it to you, when we get it, we promise!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, for sure." he said.  
  
"Very well." the leader said. "Be sure to get it as soon as possible, then."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we're on it!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Okay then. Please return it to us, as soon as you find it." the leader said.  
  
"SIBBY!!! ^__^" the two guys said, smiling at each other.  
  
"Dude, are you sure we can trust them?" Kuwabara asked, whispering into Yusuke's ear.  
  
"Of course! ^^" Yusuke cheered.  
  
As the two turned around, to take another look at the fangirls, they disapeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara were bewildered.  
  
"Ooooookay... That was weird." Yusuke said, looking for the fangirls.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tanooki: Okay. Now that that's over with, I want to hear your ideas for stories, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: ^-^J Ummm.......well, you see....  
  
Tanooki: I KNEW IT!!!!!!! You can't even come up with a story.  
  
Kurama: No, I DID come up with a few ideas, but.....  
  
Tanooki: BUT?!!  
  
Kurama: Well, just listen to them. Okay, how's about this: A normal girl is going to school, but she get's sucked down a well, by a demo-  
  
Tanooki: Already been done.  
  
Kurama: Really? Okay, how's about this: A 2-time Tokyo University candidate becomes the manager of an all girls' dorm and-----  
  
Tanooki: Done already!  
  
Kurama: Seriously? Okay, here's my last one: This is about a normal girl, who starts to live with her classmate,  
  
Tanooki: Go on.......  
  
Kurama: And they get along great,......  
  
Tanooki: And then?  
  
Kurama: Well, she hugs him by accident, see?  
  
Tanooki: Becoming familiar... -_-  
  
Kurama: And he turns into his zodiac, the rat.  
  
Tanooki: HA! I knew it. Sorry Kurama, but all of your ideas have been done ages ago. Keep on thinking.  
  
Kurama: -_-J........ 


	6. Two OddLooking Space Dudes

Hi again^^ I'm out of my creative slump and back to typing! And to all you Kurama and Hiei fans out there, don't worry. They're coming soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 6: Two Odd-Looking Space Dudes  
  
"Dude, where the hell did those fangirls go?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know dude." Yusuke replied.  
  
The two slackers sat there for about 3 minutes, wondering where the girls went.  
  
"Dude, there's no time, to be worrying about that." Yusuke said, suprisingly. "We have to find the Continueuous Thingy."  
  
"Oh yeah. ^__^" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Now who were we going to ask?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh crap!!! I forgot." Kuwabara exclaimed. "You're supposed to be the Sherly person. I'M just the sidekick."  
  
"God-dammit! How could we forget?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Before they could think anymore, Yusuke and Kuwabara were interupted by a voice.  
  
"Oh!!! It's you two!" the voice, who appeared to be a man, shouted.  
  
The two turned around, to reveal that the voice was a short, portly man. He had a jolly smile on his face, like Santa Clause, almost.  
  
"I've been waiting for you two. ^__^" he said, happily.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why, don't you remember? We were only talking to each other, last night." he expalined.  
  
"Well, we were pretty wasted last night, so we can't remember much. ^___^" Kuwabara said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well that doesn't matter. Come now. You have to try on your 'special suits'." he said.  
  
"Okaaaaaay......." Yusuke said, kind of confused.  
  
The fat man showed Yusuke and Kuwabara, to two dressing rooms. There, they tried on their "special suits". Yusuke was the first to come out of his dressing room. His "special suit" was a green jump-suit, with yellow buttons. Kuwabara came out next. He had a similiar jump suit, only that his was blue.  
  
"Oh, ho ho. ^^" the tailsman exclaimed. "You two look nice, in your 'special suits'."  
  
"But why are they so special?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh. Because I added some 'special pockets', for all of your stuff." he said.  
  
"Oh." Yusuke said, searching his pockets. Kuwabara did the same.  
  
The two were searching their pockets, until Yusuke gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, dude?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Dude, look!" Yusuke said, pulling a transformer out of his pocket. It was Primus Optimus (I think that's how you spell it).  
  
"Dude! Let me see that!" Kuwabara said, snatching the transformer from Yusuke's hand. He then began fiddling with it, trying to transform it into a spaceship.  
  
"Hey mister, how much did we pay for these suits?" Yusuke asked, curious.  
  
"Oh! You paid a lot. ^^ You paid in cold hard cash too. ^^ Very good money." the tailsman said, happily.  
  
"Hmmmm. -_-.........HEY! Did you happen to see my car?" Yusuke asked, realizing that he got sidetracked, from his search for his car.  
  
"Oh no. You just took the spaceship." he said.  
  
"O.O What?!" Yusuke asked, bewildered. "What did you just sa-"  
  
"DUDE!!!! LOOK! IT'S BOTAN, WALKING DOWN THE STREET!" Kuwabara shouted, interupting Yusuke.  
  
"What? Where? Where?" Yusuke asked, looking in every diection.He was shaking his head so fast, that he fell to the ground (hey, it's possible.).  
  
"Over there!" Kuwabara said, pointing across the street. "But look! She's with Toguro. T.T"  
  
"Oh crap! We better ask her later, when Toguro isn't around." Yusuke said, hiding behind a clothing-rack.  
  
"I agree." Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara then waved to the tailsman and left the store, but making sure that they weren't visible, to Toguro. They then began singing their own theme music (you know, kind of like the "Mission Impossible" theme). They tiptoed, all the way to the end of the block, until they decided that they were out of sight.  
  
"Okay, dude. I think we're safe now." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah." Kuwabara agreed.  
  
"Okay, now we have to find the Continuing......the Continueum.....the-"  
  
"Continueous Transformer?" a mysterious voice asked.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were caught by suprise. They kind of looked like this ------ (O.O)  
  
"Hn. These are the ningens that are supposed to help us find the Continueous Transformer?" another voice asked.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around, to see who the mysterious voices were.They were both dudes. One of them had long, lovely, red hair. He wore a shiny red shirt, with shiny red, tight (oooooooh la la ^.^) pants to match. The other guy, next to him, was shorter, with black, spikey hair. His outfit was the same, only in black. They both had sunglasses on top of their heads.  
  
"W-who the hell are you two?! O.o" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We are the keepers, of the Continueous Transformer." the red-head replied.  
  
"Wait. You mean you guys own the Continueous Thingy?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Bakas. You can't even pronounce it!" the shorter one remarked. "Kurama, I don't think these two will be much help."  
  
"Now wait, just a damn minute!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "We are plenty capable of finding......that item." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yeah. We were just about to ask a witness, who was at the party, last night." Yusuke expalined.  
  
"Yeah. So don't insult us like that, shrimp!!!!" Kuwabara shouted to the short man, angrily.  
  
"I guess we have to trust them, Hiei." the red-head said to the short man."Besides, they seem to be handling the situation well. I think we can trust them."  
  
"Hn. Very well." Hiei replied. "Alright. Listen up you two! If the Continueous Transformer is not found soon, the fate of the universe will be at stake. So it is critical, that we get it back, as soon as possible, got that?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We're looking for it already!" Yusuke said.  
  
"You can count on us!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Alright then. We thank you two for helping us." Kurama said, thankfully.  
  
"Just find it already." Hiei said, sounding agrivated.  
  
"We'll be seeing you two again, real soon." Kurama said, smiling.  
  
And with that, Yusuke and Kuwabara said their good-byes and walked off.  
  
"Dude, didn't the fangirls say the exact same thing?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, they did, didn't they." Yusuke said. "Oh well. ^_^ We'll get the Continueous Transfer Thingy, THEN we'll worry about who gets it."  
  
"SHIBBY! ^___^" Kuwabara cheered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Tanooki: Okay. I'm done with that.  
  
Kurama: YAY! ^^ You finally put me in it.  
  
Tanooki: I told you that I wouldn't forget about you =^.^= Actually, you were one of the first guys that I casted, for this fic.  
  
Kurama: Really?  
  
Tanooki: Yep^^  
  
Kurama: ^-^  
  
Tanooki: So, how's your story ideas coming along?^^  
  
Kurama: ^-^J  
  
Tanooki: Have you even came up with any new ideas? -_-  
  
Kurama: ^-^ A ha ha..........no. T.T  
  
Tanooki; I see......Well, keep on trying. I know that you'll come up with an idea, eventually^^  
  
Kurama: T.T  
  
(to be continued......) 


	7. The Search Continues

Hi again! Sorry it took so long for the last chapter to be posted. There was something wrong with my account. Anyways, I'm back in business.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 7: The Search Continues  
  
"Dude, do you think Toguro is away from Botan, now?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Yusuke replied. "Hey! We STILL have not found my car! Where the hell could it be?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. ^___^" Kuwabara said. "I totally forgot about your car. Hey! Maybe when we find the Continueum Thingamabober, your car will be with it."  
  
"Hmmmmm.... Maybe so."  
  
Just then, they ran into an odd-looking woman. She had long, black hair and wore all black. She kind of looked like how the fangirls did, though she was slightly creepier. She had long, ugly nails, that were painted red. She also wore a mask, to cover her mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara, suprised by this woman, gasped.  
  
"W-who are you?" Kuwabara asked, looking like this ------ O.oJ.  
  
"Oh me? I'm just a simple woman." she said, in a soft tone, trying to sound lady-like. "I came here to ask you...."  
  
"Yes?" Yusuke asked, sounding impatient.  
  
The two boys sat there, for a brief moment, waiting for the woman, to finish her sentence.  
  
"I want to ask you......" the girl went on." WHERE THE HELL MY MONEY IS!" she exclaimed. As she said this statement, she didn't sound like a woman. She sounded like a very harsh, scary man (maybe a little like Chucky, I guess).  
  
The two boys gasped at this, as well. They now both looked like this ---- O.O  
  
"Dude, are you sure this chic..... is a chic?!" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know, dude. She sounds a little too creepy, to be a woman." Yusuke replied back.  
  
"Ah-hem." the woman interupted, sounding like a lady again. "I just want to know where my money is, boys."  
  
"Listen, we don't know what you're talking about!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke was too freaked out, by the woman, to add anything else.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO MEAN?!!!" the woman asked, sounding like a man again. "LAST NIGHT, YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AFTER THE PARTY, TO GIVE ME MY MONEY! WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!"  
  
"Oh, about that....." Yusuke said.  
  
"We were sooooooooooooooooooooo wasted last night, that we can't remeber a thing about last night. ^___^" Kuwabara said, trying to act serious.  
  
"WHAT?!!!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP. I WANT MY MONEY AND I WANT IT NOW!!!" the creepy woman explained.  
  
"Now, now lady. We don't have your money. ^-^J Otherwise,we would've given it to you. We swear." Yusuke explained.  
  
"FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT A WOMAN. SECOND OF ALL, I WANT MY MONEY, NOW!" he/she said.  
  
"WHAT?!!! O.OJ " the two exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I'M A GENDERLY-CHALLENGED MAN, OKAY? I HAVE MY REASONS." the man said. "BUT, MAN OR WOMAN, I'LL STILL KICK YOUR ASS, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY DAMN MONEY!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara just stayed silent, for the remainder of the conversation. As they just stared, at the man, several police cars drove up the street. They stopped right where the three guys were standing. as the police men got out of their vehicles, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and The Guy all gasped. Nobody knew what was going on, when all of a sudden, two police men walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara and handcuffed them. The Guy just smiled and ran away.  
  
"Dude, what did we do? T.T" Kuwabara asked, as he was harshly shoved into a police car.  
  
"I don't know. We must've been pretty wasted last ngiht."  
  
(A/N Thank you, Stephie, for the idea of who the genderly-challenged male should be ^^)  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tanooki: Okay. Another chapter is complete.^^ And just a little side note, Karasu played the role, of the genderly-challenged man.  
  
Kurama: Ewwww! Karasu. just hearing his name makes me shiver.  
  
Tanooki: Awwww. Poor Kurama-kun. I know how much you hate him and I apoligize.  
  
Kurama: That's okay *sniffle sniffle* I'll live. But I'm afraid that I'm too traumatized, to write now.  
  
Tanooki: O.O Uso! You STILL haven't came up with a story yet?!  
  
Kurama: ........no.  
  
Tanooki: Awwww. That's okay. Maybe you're just not a natural-born author, like me. ^^  
  
Kurama:..........  
  
Tanooki: Fine. I'll call this whole writing thing off, IF you do one, little thing for me.^^  
  
Kurama: -_-j What?  
  
Tanooki: You must give me hug and sing Romantic Soldier for me. ^-^  
  
Kurama: -_- Okay......  
  
Tanooki: Yay!!!^^ 


	8. The Police Station!

Hey again.^^ I'm here to type my next chapter. Just a little side note: In case you didn't figure out who the mysterious transexual person was and, if you don't read the extra stuff (though you should T.T), then here's your chance, to find out who he was! He was Karasu. Ewwwwww. Freaky, ne? And also, I send my complete apologies, to all the cross-dressers out there.I, personally, don't have anything against people like that. If you like to cross-dress, then I'm not stopping you. So if you were, in some way offended, then please forgive me.  
Anyways, back to the story^^.....................  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 8: At the Police Station!  
  
Last time, Yusuke and Kuwabara were taken to a police station, after talking with a man. This man, said that Yusuke and Kuwabara owed him money. Shortly afterwards, the police cars pulled up and took the two shibbiers away. What will they do?!  
  
(At the police station)  
  
"Dude, what's goin' on?!" Kuwabara asked, scared out of his mind.  
  
"I don't know. Apparently, we commited a crime, of some sort." Yusuke inferred.  
  
"Oh man! T.T" Kuwabara said, crying (anime style).  
  
Soon, a tall, scary-looking man walked into the room Yusuke and Kuwabara were in. He was glaring at the two, kind of like how a bully looks, to his prey.  
  
"So, how do you two explain yourselves?" the man asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We know, that you two were at the scene of the crime, from 2:00-2:31 am, earlier, today!!!" the man shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's 'we'?" Yusuke asked, looking like this ----- @.@ (he's confuzzled).  
  
"The police force, of course. There was a crime commited, very early, this morning. YOU two, were there." the man explained.  
  
"What kind, of crime?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hmmmm.... you two should know, better than anyone." the man replied.  
  
"Listen, we don't remember anything from last night. So, whatever the hell we MIGHT of did, doesn't matter." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah. Even if we DID commit the 'crime', you can't say or do anything, because we can't remember." Kuwbara added.  
  
"Exactly! How do we know, if you're just doing this to us, because you know, that we were too wasted, to remember anything?" Yusuke asked the man.  
  
"Maybe it is YOU, who commited the crime, but you're blaming it on us!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!!! THAT IS PROPOSTEROUS! I WAS AT THIS STATION, FROM 2 TO 2:31! ASK ANYBODY!!!!!!" the man yelled, shutting Yusuke and Kuwabara up. This caused them, to look like this ------ O.o.  
  
Just then, a short, portly man walked in, carrying doughnuts. He smiled, as he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, you two! ^-^" he greeted to the two. "Nice party lasy night, eh?"  
  
"Uh.......yeah." Yusuke said, pretending that he knew the guy.  
  
"You know these two?!" the scary man asked Doughnut Guy.  
  
"Oh yeah. They were at the station before, giving away free money. Then they bought dougnuts for the whole police force. Then, they invited us, to their party.^^" Doughnut Guy explained.  
  
"WAIT!!!" the man exclaimed. "When did all of this happen?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say from about 2:00, to 2:31 am." Doughnut Guy said. "You JUST missed them. Too bad. The party was soooooo much fun."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara remained, silent, for this whole time. they were sooooooo bewildered.  
  
"Oh." the man quietly replied."Then you two can't possibly be the ones that commited this crime. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"That's okay! ^___^" Kuwabara said, forgiving the man.  
  
"Uh.... yeah. -.-" Yusuke said."HEY!!! Did you happen to see my car, when me and Kuwabara were with you guys?"  
  
"Yeah. ^_^ You left it here, when you bought the limo, to carry us all. I can get it, for you guys, if you still want it." Mr. Doughnuts suggested.  
  
"THAT WOULD BE GREAT! ^-^" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Okay. You two can come with me." Mr. Doughnuts said.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara then followed Doughnut Guy, to the front desk, of the police station. There, the two slackers waited, as Mr. Doughnuts looked up Yusuke's car, on the computer.  
  
"Okay. You want your car back, right?" Mr. D asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Okay. ^_^" Mr. D said, looking at the computer.  
  
The two boys waited, in silence, until Mr. D excliamed.  
  
"Whoa! O.OJ Oops." he exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh..... well, ummmmm, la la la, lala...." Mr. D said, nervously.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Yusuke asked, sounding aggrivated.  
  
"Well, it's just, you two wanted your car back, right?" Mr. D asked.  
  
"Uh- hya." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, you see..... it's just...... I ACCIDENTALLY........ sent your car, to the impound." Mr. D said, speaking quikly, hoping that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't catch the end of his sentence.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!! O.O" the two shouted, at the same time.  
  
"Ya. ^_^J It's my fault. I'm sooooooo sorry." Mr. D said.  
  
"Oh man.T.T" Yusuke said.  
  
"But hey!!!! You know, what's almost as good, as a car?" Mr. D asked, the two depressed boys."Doughnuts!^_^"  
  
Mr. Doughnut took out his box of doughnuts, from under the desk and waved it, in front of the two slackers' faces.  
  
"Oooooh. I have Peruvean Cream." he suggested. "Want some."  
  
"Mmmmmm.... okay! ^_^" the two shouted, cheerfully.  
  
As, the two boys took their doughnuts, Yusuke asked, "Hey! Where IS this impound?"  
  
"Oh, I'll give you the directions, if you still want your car." Mr. D said.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
So Doughnut Boy handed Yusuke directions, to the impound.It was mostly made up, of drawings, since we all know, that that would be easier, for the two slackers. After they recieved their directions, Yusuke and Kuwabara set off, for the impound.  
  
What dangers, will the Dynamic Duo face there? Tune in, next time, to find out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Tanooki; Okay. I'm out of creativity, for today.  
  
Kurama: -_-J...............  
  
Tanooki: Oh, don't tell me, that you're still upset, about not being able, to write a story.  
  
Kurama:.......  
  
Tanooki: Awwww. Cheer up.  
  
Kurama: I tried my very best, to write a story and I failed!  
  
Tanooki: I know^^ Since you're so hell-bent, on writing a story, even after I told you not to worry about it, I shall help you write one.  
  
Kurama: *sniffle* R-really? You'd help me?  
  
Tanooki: Ya! Try using me, in the story and see what you can come up with.  
  
Kurama: Hmmmm.............Hey! I got it! *starts writing something down*  
  
Tanooki: Oro? you actually came up, with an idea?!  
  
Kurama: Yep^-^ It's going to be great!  
  
Tanooki: Yay! Kurama is FINALLY out, of his creative slump!^^ 


	9. Getting the Car

Hey there. Back again. I decided that I should work on chapters, for this fic. constantly, so that I can focus more, on my other two fics. You should check them out (hint hint). Anyways, here's my next chapter, of "Kuwabara, Where's My Car!". Enjoy ^-^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 9: Getting the Car  
  
"Dude, I think we turn here." Kuwabara said, looking at the directions.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said, turning. "Okay, now, where do we go?"  
  
"It looks like we have to go past the red building." Kuwabara said, pointing to the poorly drawn sketch, of a red house.  
  
"Yeah. Now we have to make a right, at this circle thingy." Yusuek said, pointing to a blue circle.  
  
"But what is it?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Hmmmm...... I don't know dude. Maybe it's a hole in the ground." Yusuke suggested.  
  
"A blue hole?" Kuwabara said, confused.  
  
"Hmmmm.... Myabe not." Yusuke said, puzzled. "Hey! I know what it is! ^^ It's a pond, of some sort!"  
  
"Oh yeah! ^__^" Kuwabara cheered. "It's sooooo simple."  
  
"Okay, so where is the pond?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know......" Kuwabara replied.  
  
The two looked around, searching for the pond, until Yusuke found it.  
  
"Dude! Here it is! ^.^" he cheered.  
  
"Oh." Kuwabara said."It was right under our noses, the whole time."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara then backed up, realizing that they were standing in the pond. The water was up to their knees. They both gasped, realizing that they were ruining their "special suits".  
  
"Oh crap. -_-J" Yusuke commented."Our 'special suits' are going to be destroyed, by the time the day is over."  
  
"Y-yeah.... T.T" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"Oh well. At least we'll be getting my car soon. ^^" Yusuke cheered.  
  
"Yeah! ^__^" Kuwabara said.  
  
So the two forgot about their wet suits and walked foward, happily.  
  
"Dude! There's the impound place! ^^" Yusuke shouted to Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh okay. Then let's go!" Kuwabara said.  
  
As the two arrived at the impound place, they noticed the to odd-looking space dudes. They had dissapointed looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh cripes! O.o" Yusuke exclaimed."It's the two keepers, of the Continuing Thingy!"  
  
"Yeah and they don't look too happy to see us." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Hn. Kurama, they aren't even looking for the Continueous Transformer." Hiei said to his buddy.  
  
"It would seem so." Kurama sadly replied.  
  
"Oh, hey guys.^-^" Yusuke greeted, hoping that him and Kuwabara weren't going to get yelled at.  
  
"Why aren't you two looking, for the Continueous Transformer?" Kurama asked the two slackers.  
  
"W-we are.... we just needed to take care of some business first." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't forgotten about you two." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Hn. Perhaps you two don't realize how important this problem is." Hiei commented.  
  
"No, it's not that! ^-^J" Yusuke shouted. "We understand plenty, about the fate of the world and all that stuff."  
  
"Then why aren't you two looking?" Kurama asked."Have you done anything, to help us, since we last spoke to you?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara remained quiet, for a moment. They had their heads hanging, looking at their feet.  
  
"Well?!" Hiei asked, aggrivated.  
  
"Not exactly...." Yusuke said.  
  
"We were going to ask this girl about the party, but...." Kuwabara started.  
  
"But what?!" Kurama asked, annoyed as well.  
  
"Well, you see.... It's like this: The girl, who we were going to ask, has this boyfriend, see?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Go on." Hiei said.  
  
"Well..... he's a really big, mean bully. And, we didn't want to get hurt...." Kuwabara explained.  
  
"Yeah, so we decided, just to ask the girl later." Yusuke finished.  
  
"Yare yare...." Hiei said.  
  
"That's no excuse." Kurama replied."You are going to let some girl's boyfriend, stand in the way, of the fate of the world?"  
  
"You two ARE bakas." Hiei commented.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama said.  
  
"But you don't understand!" Kuwabara exclaimed."Toguro said, that if he caught us around his girlfriend again, then it would be......."  
  
"What?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Slacker bashing time! T.T" the two said, wimpering.  
  
Kurama and Hiei didn't know what to say. They just stared, looking like this ---- ._.j  
  
"S-slacker bashing time? ^^J" Kurama asked, ready to burst out, laughing.  
  
"Yes! It's terrible. T.T" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Hiei smiled, while Kurama was standing behind him, trying hard, to supress his laughter. But he couldn't hold it in, any longer.  
  
"Oh brother. You two are babies." Hiei said, smirking.  
  
Kurama just nodded, still laughing.Yusuke and Kuwabara were embarassed, by this statement. They just stood there, blushing.Finally, Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. He stood, with his head held high and fought back.  
  
"Well, I dare you two, to ask Botan, when Toguro's around! I bet you two would piss your pants ( tight pants! ^^ Ooo la la )." he exclaimed.  
  
"Ho, is that a challenge?" Hiei asked, smiling (which he doesn't normally do, mind you).  
  
"Yeah! I DARE YOU!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Yare yare...." was all that Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, how's about we do this: you two go take care of your 'business', while Hiei and I will go talk to this Toguro person, for you two." Kurama suggested. "But in exchange, you two must promise, to help us find the Continueous Transformer."  
  
"Hmmmmmm....... That sounds like a plan." Yusuke said. "Alright! We'll do it. If you can tell Toguro, to leave me and Kuwabara alone, then we'll help you find the....... thing."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said."Very well then."  
  
"Where is this Toguro located?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, he usually hangs out, at the pizza parlor, down the road." Yusuke said.  
  
"Or, he's picking on the old people, down at the nursing home." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Okay then. We'll look for him, while you two take care of your 'business'." Kurama stated.  
  
"Alrighty then." Yusuke said. "See you two later and good luck."  
  
"Hn. What kind of weaklings do you ningens take us for?" Hiei asked.  
  
Before Yusuke could respond to this, the two odd-looking space dudes, were off.  
  
"Okay dude, let's get the car." Yusuke said."Then we must help out those two."  
  
"Alright." Kuwabara said, as they walked towards the impound.  
  
Will they get their car back? Find out next time!  
  
===============================================================  
Tanooki; Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's hear your story, Kurama.^^  
  
Kurama: Okay, but please, no flamers.  
  
Tanooki: Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad^^  
  
Kurama: Alright, here goes nothing. 'Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince, by the name of Kurama.....'  
  
Tanooki: Oh, somebody has a high opinoin of themself. =^.^=  
  
Kurama: 'Everybody thought that he was the happiest guy, on the earth...'  
  
Tanooki: But?  
  
Kurama: 'but he was not. He was very lonely.....'  
  
Tanooki: Awwww T.T Kurama, you're making me cry.  
  
Kurama: 'And the only person, who paid attention to him, was his evil step-mother, Tanooki.'  
  
Tanooki: WHAT?!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ^-^ Anyways, 'One day, an evil dragon came to town. His name was Hiei.....'  
  
Tanooki: Hiei's in it too?  
  
Kurama: Yep! ^-^ 'Hiei was ready to eat Kurama, but soon relaized how unhappy the prince was and felt sympathy for him...'  
  
Tanooki: Okay...  
  
Kurama: 'So he asked Kurama to stay with him and his lover, Yusuke....'  
  
Tanooki: WHOA! SHONEN-AI! WHOOT-WHOOT! ^.^  
  
Kurama: 'So while Kurama stayed with Yusuke, Hiei went back to Kurama's castle and ate Tanooki, instead.' ^-^  
  
Tanooki: O.OJ ..............  
  
Kurama: ^-^J... So, how do you like it?  
  
Tanooki: ..............  
  
Kurama: I see -_-J Bad idea?  
  
Tanooki: No! I liked the shonen-ai part. But it hurt me, that you would make ME, the villian.  
  
Kurama: But we both know that it's not true. ^-^  
  
Tanooki: Yeah..... I guess. Anyways, I give you an 8.5 out of 10. Good job.  
  
Kurama: Thank you! ^-^ You're too kind.  
  
Tanooki: I know. Hey, if you change the villain to somebody else, I might even put it on fanfiction.net.  
  
Kurama: Really?  
  
Tanooki: Yeah.It'll be your first story.  
  
Kurama: Yay!^^  
  
Tanooki: we'll talk about this later.  
  
Kurama: Yay!^^ 


	10. At the Impound

Hi again. Sorry, if it seems like I've been taking a while to update. The truth is, once again, there is something wrong w/ my account. I think it has something to do, w/ my 2nd story, "YYH Party". It seems like every time I try to upload that story, it ends up getting erased and then my account ends up getting locked. Oh well. I'll get to the bottom of this!  
  
Chapter 10: At the Impound  
  
"Dude, we have to get my car back, a.s.a.p." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.  
  
"I know. Those space dudes aren't joking around." Kuwabara said.  
  
As they entered the impound building place, they noticed a lady, who seemed to be crazy, laughing from behind the counter. Not thinking much of this, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to the counter.  
  
"Ummm.... Excuse me, Lady, my car was sent here today. And I was wondering, can I get it back?" Yusuke asked the lady.  
  
"Oh ho ho. What a cute little face! =(.)=" the woman exclaimed.  
  
The woman was an odd one. She had long, straight brown hair. She was dressed like any modern person would dress. She had a big smile on her face, almost like she was drunk (sorry, Yusuke-kun. I ran out of girls and since making Shizuru that lady seemed... a little out of character for her, I decided to make Atsuko the impound person).  
  
"Uh... yeah. Anyways, we just want our car back." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh my. I'm afraid, that I can't do that." the lady (Atsuko) said, sadly.  
  
"But why not?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because, you can't just send your car here and then change your mind. It's hard, to get the car back, once it's been sent here. Plus, your car has been put up for auction." the woman replied.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it's true. There has been only one car sent here, today and that car has already been put up for auction. And I think it's already been sold, as a matter of fact." said the lady.  
  
"Could you please tell us, who won the car?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Let me see..... Nope. Sorry. Can't do that! ." the lady replied.  
  
"WHAT?!!!! O.o" the two exclaimed.  
  
"But I need my car back. PLEASE, tell me where I can find my car." Yusuke pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, but according to chapter 1, section 3, paragraph 1 1/2, it is against the rules to give away that kind of information. ." she replied.  
  
"Aw, come on! Can't you make an exception?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah, please?" Yusuke asked, with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Ummmmm...... OKAY! " she cheerfully exclaimed."Only, because you two look desperate!"  
  
"Yes! Thank you, thank you! " Yusuke said.  
  
The lady then handed Yusuke a piece of paper, with an adress on it. As they left the impound, Yusuke stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, dude?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"Don't you feel like somebody is following us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Hmmmm... That's strange.... " Yusuke said, puzzled. "Oh well. It's probably just my imagina---"  
  
Before Yusuke could say anything more, a group of mysterious people jumped up from behind him and covered his mouth.  
  
"AGH!!!!! O.O" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Yusu---"  
  
Before Kuwabara could say anything, a pair of hands covered his mouth. He struggled, but finally gave up, knowing that he couldn't win.All the two could do now, was make this face ------O.OJ (they were scared).  
  
"Boss, we got them." one of the people said.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." the supposed boss said.  
  
Boss then took out a small object, that kind of loooked like an electric razor. It was actually, a electric shock thingy (oro......... I forgot what it was called. But you know, it's the zap thing, that usually knocks people unconscious. That thing!). Soon, Yusuke and Kuwabara were knocked out. At this point, the mysterious people carried them away.  
  
(Later)  
  
Yusuke was the first to wake up.He was kind of in a daze.  
  
"W-what? Where am I?" he said, to himself.  
  
He then noticed Kuwabara, next to him. Kuwabara was still unconscious. So Yusuke decided to wake him up.  
  
"OY! WAKE UP!!!!!! OY! KUWABARA, WAKE UP!" Yusuke shouted, as he punched Kuwabara in the head.  
  
"AHHHH! O.OJ " Kwabara said, awakening.  
  
"Dude, your awake. " Yusuke cheered. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Of course I'm alive, dude. --j" Kuwabara said."Hey! Where the hell are we?!"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking the same thing." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Oh." Kuwabara said.  
  
Just then, two men walked in. One was small, maybe only a child. He had a star on his face. His hair, was brown (guess who it is? It's Rinku, the Yo-Yo boy, that Kuwabara fought, in the very first match, of the Ankokyo Bujutsukai! ). The other guy was tall and muscular (I guess). He looked drunk, almost like the lady from the impound (Atsuko). He had a BIG smile on his face (guess who?! It's Chu! Another person, from Rinku's team. You know, he fought Yusuke.).  
  
"Well, GOOOOOOOD MORNING, sleepy heads! " the tall man exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, it's almost night time." the small one corrected.  
  
"Oh." the tall one said.  
  
"Ummm... Sorry to interupt, but WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!!!!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that's right! You two have been asleep, for the past few hours. The truth is, Shishi ordered us to get you two." the tall man said.  
  
"All hail Shishi!" the two people then both shouted.  
  
"But why?" Yuuske asked.  
  
"You shall find out soon." the small one said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're here. " Chu.... er ..... I mean the tall one said.  
  
"Yes, we shall take you to our master now." Rinku said (I'm tired of giving the characters stupid names. I'll just call them by their real names, for now on.).  
  
"Yeah, come with us." Chu said.  
  
"Okay......" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara then followed Chu and Rinku out the door (I didn't make it, so that Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking, in their underwear, like in the movie. I just didn't have the heart, to make you readers imagine Kuwabara, practically naked. That would be too cruel. Now Yusuke on the other hand....).  
  
"Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what's up with the outfits?!" Yusuke asked, as they continued walking.  
  
"They are not 'outfits', they are innerstellar space suits." Rinku corrected. "They symbolize our dedication to Shishi."  
  
"Oh. --........." Yusuke said.  
  
"WHOA! O.O" Yusuke and Kuwabara both shouted, as Chu and Rinku led them to the front of a large, beautiful house.  
  
"Is this where Shishi lives?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, this is where his parents live. Shishi resides in that building, over there." Rinku said, pointing to a barn.  
  
Rinku and Chu then lead Yusuke and Kuwabara into the barn. They finally stopped, after arriving at a large door. Chu then took out a jumble of keys. He was scanning them all, looking for the right one, that would open the door.  
  
"No, it's this one." Rinku said, showing Chu a large, silver key.  
  
As they tried out that key, Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and then noticed a fire extinguisher, right next to him. Yusuke then began signalling Kuwabara, trying to get his attention. Finally, Kuwabara looked up. Yusuke pointed to the fire extinguisher then Kuwabara looked at it as well. He just nodded, cheerfully, not catching Yusuke's idea. Yusuke tried again, pointing to the extinguisher and then pointing to Chu and Rinku. Once again, Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke became frustrated, by this.  
He then tried mouthing his instructions, to Kuwabara, but once again, he just nodded. Yusuke was even more annoyed, than before.  
  
"Dude!.......fire extinguisher..........bop.....on their heads." Yusuke quietly whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
"Dude, do you want the fire extinguisher?" Kuwabara quietly asked.  
  
"No!" Yusuke exclaimed, but so quiet, that Chu and Rinku (who were still trying to figure out which key opened the door) couldn't hear him.  
  
Yusuke then mumbled some stuff and quietly tiptoed to the fire extinguisher. He then walked over to Rinku and Chu, acted like he was going to bop them on the head and put the extinguisher back.  
  
"Get it?!" he whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara, of course, STILL didn't understand. so it was time for Yusuke to take matters into his own hands. As Rinku and Chu, FINALLY opened the door, Yusuke quickly got the fire extinguisher and knocked out the two. Rinku and Chu had swirly eyes, like this----..  
  
"What are you, deaf?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to be so mean." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Whatever." Yusuke replied."Hey wait. I have a plan."  
  
What plan does Yusuke have?! Tune in next time, for "Kuwabara, Where's My Car!", chapter 11.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tanooki: So, Kurama, did you fix your story?  
  
Kurama: -- Yes...........  
  
Tanooki: Good! - Who did you make, as the evil step-mom?  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara.  
  
Tanooki: Oooooooo good! That's more like it!  
  
Kurama: Yes. I actually think he makes a better villian, than you did.  
  
Tanooki: Awwwwww thanx!  
  
Kurama: So, will you post it on Fanfiction.net?  
  
Tanooki: Hmmmmmm..... Okay I can tell you worked hard on it, so I'm willing to put it on.  
  
Kurama: Yay! - 


	11. We Meet Shishiwakamaru

Hello. I'm here to type my next chapter So, let's get started.  
  
Chapter 11: We Meet Shishiwakamaru  
  
"Dude, what's your plan?" Kuwabara asked the idea-strucken Yusuke.  
  
"Okay, now that those two people are unconscious, we can take their outfits and disguise ourselves, so that nobody notices us." Yusuke said, pointing to the knocked out Chu and Rinku.  
  
"Dude, that's a good idea! " Kuwabara said.  
  
"I know. " Yusuke said.  
  
So the two slackers swapped clothing, with Chu and Rinku. After about 2 minutes of changing, they began to resemble the servers of Shishi. They then faced their next problem.  
  
"Dude, what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well.... we should. I don't know. I guess get out of here." Yusuke suggested.  
  
"Okay. " Kuwabara replied, getting ready to leave with his friend.  
  
But just then, a loud alram went off, suprising the two.  
  
"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know...." was all that Yusuke said.  
  
Just then, a group of people, wearing the same outfits as Yusuke and Kuwabara, walked by. So, Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to follow them.  
  
"Dude, where are we going?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just follow these people and see where they take us." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Kay. " Kuwabara whispered back.  
  
Finally, the group of people stopped. They ended up in a large room. Yusuke and Kuwabara just remained silent, wondering what was going on. As the group of people began to talk, one voice shouted over them.  
  
"May I have your attention, please?" it shouted.  
  
Soon, the whole group became silent.  
  
"Thank you all, for coming. Now, if you all would give it up, for Lord Shishiwakamaru." it continued.  
  
Suddenly, as usual, the group of people cheered, "ALL HAIL SHISHI!". Yusuke and Kuwabara just played along. After that, one of the members began playing techno music, on a keyboard. Yusuke and Kuwabara remained silent, as the crowd began to cheer, like fangirls at a concert.  
Just then, a figure appeared, from behind a curtain, in front of the crowd. As it got closer and closer to the people, they cheered even louder (except for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were bewildered).  
The figure then stopped, then spoke, in a pretty cool, manly voice (When I mean that, I'm refering to the Japanese versoin of Yu Yu Hakusho. I have never heard Shishiwakamaru's voice in English, so I don't know how he sounds in English.).  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come." he said, as the techno music continued to play. He became annoyed by this. "A-hem..... Ladies and gentlemen......" he tried again, but the guy would not stop playing the music. "OY!!!!! SHUT UP, ALREADY!" he finally said to the guy.  
  
The man, who was playing the techno music finally stopped.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying, the time has come. The time, to leave this dull and lifeless planet, to hang out, with cool aliens, that like us." he continued.  
  
Bored by this, Yusuke began popping the bubbles, on a nearby girl's "innerstellar space suit". Kuwabara did the same, to a man, that was trying his best, to pay attention to Shishiwakamaru.  
But the boredom ended, when Yusuke noticed two people walking in.  
  
"HEY! THERE THEY ARE! " one of them shouted. It was, indeed, Chu. Rinku was beside him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Shishiwakamaru shouted, aggrivated.  
  
"It's those two!" Rinku shouted, pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "They knocked us out and stole our innerstellar space suits!"  
  
"No we didn't!" Yusuke protested.  
  
"Yes you did!" Rinku exclaimed.  
  
"No we didn't." Yusuke repeated.  
  
"YES-YOU-DID!" Rinku shouted.  
  
Kuwabara and Chu just stood there, staring stupidly at Yusuke and Rinku's quarrel, looking like this---.  
  
"Hey, who are you going to believe? Us, or them?" Yusuke finally asked the group of bystanders.  
  
Shishi then snapped his fingers, causing 2 men to seize Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"So, you're Yusuke and Kuwabara, right?" Shishi asked the two, smiling.  
  
"Uh....... That depends.... What do you want, with these two you call 'Yusuke and Kuwabara'? J" Kuwabara asked, stupidly.  
  
"Don't play stupid! I know all about you two and your party last night. Not to mention, the Continueous Transformer." Shishiwakamaru said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, about that....." Yusuke started.  
  
"I don't suppose that you've found it yet, have you?' Shishi asked them.  
  
"Well....... No." Yusuke confessed.  
  
"I see..... Well, maybe this, will give you some enthusiasm." Shishi said, pointing to the curtain, that he appeared from behind.  
  
Suddenly, two members walked out, with two smaller people in their grasp. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped, when they relaized who the two were. They were, in fact, Keiko and Yukina (da da duuuuuuum)! Their mouths and hands were wrapped in bubble-wrap.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted in concern.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, with Yusuke.  
  
"Now, normally we'd never resort to violence, but we are dealing with the Continueous Transformer." Shishi explained. "So here's the deal: Either you two retrieve the Continueous Transformer, or your girlfriends....... Well we don't want to say, what would happen to them."  
  
"Eeep! O.o" the two slackers shouted.  
  
"Fine! We'll find the damn Continuer Hum-Dum." Yusuke exclaimed. "Don't worry girls. We're here to save the day!" he added, turning to Keiko and Yukina.  
  
Keiko and Yukina just looked at each other, almost about to cry.  
  
"Hmph. Very well. I shall leave you two to retrieve the Continueous Transformer then." Shishiwakamaru said. "We expect you two to find it quickly."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll get it." Yusuke said, unenthusiastically.  
  
So the two were off, to retrieve the Continueous Transformer. What dangers will they face, as they search for it?  
  
"WAIT DUDE!!!!!!! O.O WHAT ABOUT THE CAR?!"  
  
====================================================  
  
Tanooki: Yare yare..... --  
  
Kurama: What's wrong?  
  
Tanooki: I just realized that the story will be completed soon T.T  
  
Kurama: But isn't that a good thing? -J  
  
Tanooki: No! I love this story. It seems like only yesterday, I started it.  
  
Kurama: But you can always type another story. Or you could even make a sequel to this one.  
  
Tanooki: Yeah, I guess..........  
  
Kurama: -j 


	12. Finding the Car

Helloo. It is I. I am back, to type another chapter. I also, figured out why my account was locked. It's because of my second story, "YYH Party". Apparently, Fanfiction is booting off all of the Choose Your Own Adventure Stories, for a reason that I cannot comprehend. So, sadly, I must abondone that story. T.T But do not dispair! I have been brainstorming a lot lately, so I've come up with some story ideas.  
Anyways, let's get to the story.  
  
Chapter 12: Finding the Car  
  
"Dude, we STILL haven't got your car." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, as they left the barn.  
  
"I know that, but those space dudes would yell at us, if we told them that we had to get my car. You heard them. They want the....... Thing, as soon as possible." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Oh. " Kuwabara said.  
  
As soon as Yusuke realized that they were far away from the watch of Shishiwakamaru, he took out the adress, of the person who won his car. He studied it for a while, then he figured out where this person was.  
  
"Dude, I know where the guy lives, that took my car." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.  
  
"Where?" Kuwabara asked, intrigued.  
  
"Down the road." Yusuke said, pointing down the street.  
  
"Dude. " Kuwabara cheered.  
  
As they walked down the road, they noticed several signs, that were posted along the fence, that ran down the street. They were all signs, that were warning the readers, not to tresspass into the open area, on the other side of the fence.  
  
"Dude, are we going to have to go on the other side of that fence?" Kuwabara asked, sounding scared.  
  
"Ummm.... I think so, dude." Yusuke said.  
  
"But dude, read the signs." Kuwabara said, pointing to the warning signs on the fence. "The dude who put them up, obviously doesn't want us to go onto his property."  
  
"I know, but we have to get my car!" Yusuke shouted. "And I refuse to run away, like a coward. Me and that car have been through a lot. I can't abandon it now."  
  
"Dude, that was beautiful. T.T Okay, I'll go with you." Kuwabara said.  
  
So the two continued down the block, until they found the entrance. It was a large, titanium gate, that had a large sign on it, similar to the ones alongside the fence. It read, "DO NOT ENTER! OTHERWISE, YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSIQUENCES!!!' Yusuke and Kuwabara were discouraged, but at the same time, determined. They were going to get the car, no matter what.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, maybe there's a back entrance. J" Kuwabara said, after staring at the sign.  
  
"Y-Yeah.... I think we should find another entrance." Yusuke agreed.  
  
They then walked a little bit further, down the street and noticed that there were no other entrances. So Yusuke came up with a new plan.  
  
"Kuwabara, why don't we just jump the fence?" Yusuke suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's sooooo simple." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Alright. Let's do this." Yusuke said, with confidence.  
  
After two minutes, of struggling, to get onto the fence, they finally made it on. Yusuke got on the fenec first. Then, Kuwabara made it on. Now the two were ready, jump down, to the forbidden territory.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three." Yusuke said. "1-2-3!" yusuke said.  
  
The two then jumped. Yusuke landed on his feet, while Kuwabara landed on his stomach, with his head planted into the ground.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Yusuke cheered, as Kuwabara got up.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were now walking, through a dense forest. Kuwabara then stopped, to rest.  
  
"Yusuke, I think we're lost." Kuwabara said, panting.  
  
"Yeah....... I think we are." Yusuke said.  
  
Suddenly, a nearby bush began to shake. Something was following the two.  
  
"Dude, somebody is stalking us." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Yusuke shouted, not being able to hear what Kuwabara muttered.  
  
Just then, the creature, from the bush slowly walked out. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped, at the sight. It was a small youkai. It was a demon, with features similar to Puu. But instead of having blue feathers(I guess Puu has feathers, since he;s a bird-like creature), it had green feathers.  
  
"Awwwwwwww. =(.)=" the two said, in unison. "Kawaii"  
  
Yusuke then walked up to the youkai and began to pet it, but he then realized that this demon had razor-sharp teeth, as it bit him.  
  
"OWWWW!" Yusuke exclaimed, as he removed his hand, from the demon's grasp.'That hurt. T.T You're not like Puu."  
  
Before Kuwabara could ask, what had happened to Yusuke, several more youkai emerged, from the bush. They looked similar, to the one that bit Yusuke, but their feathers came in different colors. One had purple feathers, one had yellow feathers and so on....  
  
"Dude, we're out-numbered. T.T" Yusuke cried.  
  
"What d'ya mean? These creatures are harmless. " Kuwabara assured Yusuke. "Just look at them. They are sooooooo cute."  
  
Kuwabara then went to pet one, with yellow feathers, but was attacked, instead. The yellow monster leaped on Kuwabara and began tearing at his flesh (Bwaaaaaaaaaa Ha Ha! I am so mean, to Kuwabara).  
  
"AGH! DUDE, HELP ME!!! T.T" Kuwabara exclaimed, as the yellow youkai continued to attack him.  
  
But Yusuke couldn't help, for several of the monsters were overing over Yusuke. They began to grit their teeth, as Yusuke froze in his tracks.  
  
"DUDE!!!!!!" Kuwabara cried, as the yellow demon was attacking him.  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything. he just remained still, with the exception of his legs, which were shaking, uncontrollably. This did not help, though. Within a quarter of a second, the hovering Puu-like creaters were tackling Yusuke.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yusuke shouted, as the monsters covered him.  
  
The two powerless slackers, soon blacked out. They were unconscious, for about foru hours, until they woke up, inside a cage.  
  
'W-what.......' Yusuke thoguht, as he slowly opened his eyes.'Where am I?'  
  
Where is Yusuke?! And what about Kuwabara?!!! Tune in next time, for "KUWABARA, WHERE'S MY CAR!", Chapter 13: "Life Inside A Youkai Preserve". 


End file.
